


Greasing the Loaf

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kitchen is a Hot Place, Stalking, Walking In On Someone, Wyatt is disgusting af, Yes he's married to Jessica and she is alive in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Prompt: Wyatt eavesdrops on Lucy and Flynn. He hears what he thinks is them having sex in the kitchen. He decides to break up the party.





	Greasing the Loaf

 

Wyatt woke to the loud thumping noise and groaned as he really hated the thin walls of the bunker. He was about to pull his pillow over his head when he heard Lucy laugh. Then he faintly heard her groan, his eyes narrowed as there was no way she was getting laid.

If she was, then who would it be as Wyatt knew Rufus and Jiya weren’t into three ways. Or he just assumed as he figured the two nerds just preferred to play video games than have sex. If they knew what it was given they didn’t act like they were having sex. Nor had he ever woken up to the couple going at it.

Wyatt’s lips quirked into a faint smile as maybe Lucy was having a solo performance. He liked the idea of that, how many fantasies had he played through his mind about catching her in the act. Too many, he pushed out of bed; careful not to wake Jessica and pulled on a t-shirt. He was on a mission to find out and maybe see his fantasy come to life. He swallowed the moment of guilt that rose in him at thinking of another woman while Jessica was alive and in his bed. But he couldn’t help it that his mind was wandering and there was no harm in watching.

The thumping and Lucy’s little sex noises continued but then he heard a chuckle that was too deep to be Lucy’s. He slowed his pace as he neared the entrance to the living area. A surge of anger and jealousy rose within him. He was going to kill whoever it was with Lucy, who was he kidding. He knew it was Flynn.

“You’re so hard on me.” Lucy said breathless, her voice filled with lust. It made Wyatt boil in disgust as he heard the thudding. Wyatt fought his gag reflex as Flynn pounding her in the communal kitchen. A fantasy that was only hot when he was the one pounding Lucy and not Flynn.

“You’re loving it. Admit.” Flynn drawled suggestively.

“Oh God, I am. But how much longer?” Lucy asked, her heavy breathing that he remembered so clearly from their night together. She was close to orgasming.

“Fading on me already? Where’s that stamina you said you had?” Flynn drawled mockingly.

“I didn’t think you’d be so rough on me.” Lucy said with a giggle.

“I’ll make it worth your while if you just hold on a little longer.” Flynn teased before he grunted. Wyatt made a face of disgust as a couple of thuds sounded, did the man have no technique or finesse? Wyatt’s face fell as he realised he was critiquing his nemesis' sexual performance and it hit him that there was no way Wyatt was letting that bastard come; let alone with Lucy. With determination, he turned the corner ready to be scarred for life.

He stopped in his tracks as Lucy and Flynn were not naked and having sex in the kitchen. In fact, they were fully clothed and standing side by side.  Their clothing and the bench covered in flour. The couple had balls of what looked to be dough. Lucy picked up her ball of dough with glee and smacked it down on the bench. A familiar thud sounded.

“Morning Wyatt.” Flynn drawled, he smiled smugly while Lucy looked surprised to see Wyatt there.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Wyatt snapped, it was only then his brain picked up on the scent of baking bread.

“Making bread.” Lucy said happily as she rubbed at her cheek and spread flour across her face.

“I was making bread, you’re making a rock as you’re forgetting to knead it.” Flynn told Lucy with a chuckle as she poked out her tongue at him.

“My bread will be amazing and you’ll eat it.” Lucy informed him, Wyatt wore an expression of disgust as the two were flirting. He wasn’t sure if that was worse than the idea of them having sex in the kitchen.

“What did you think we were doing?” Flynn asked Wyatt in amusement.

“Yeah, why aren’t you with Jessica?” Lucy asked, her tone casual with a cold edge and her expression shuttered down like it always did with him. She knew how to make him feel small and insignificant with just one look.

“I heard a noise, I thought I’d check it out.” Wyatt said, folding his arms across his chest. He was trying to salvage his dignity as not only were there no fantasies coming to life and he felt foolish for everything. He was also jealous of Flynn as he might not be sleeping with Lucy, he was making Lucy smile and laugh. That was supposed to be Wyatt’s job.

“Everything is fine.” Flynn assured him.

“It is, so you go back to Jessica.” Lucy told Wyatt. Wyatt got the message loud and clear that he was not welcome. Wyatt was half tempted to be an asshole and push between the two and their time together. But he decided to retreat as there was no way he could one up Flynn on making bread as Wyatt didn’t cook or bake.

“Ok, try to keep down.” Wyatt told them in a curt manner. Lucy gave him a glower while Flynn gave him a mocking salute. Wyatt turned on his feet and left the area, he heard a thud and Flynn shush Lucy. Then they whispered so low that not even Wyatt could hear them but he knew it was rude as the two laughed. He knew it was at his expense, he hated Flynn and the person Lucy became when she was around Flynn.


End file.
